First Love Candid
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Rin and Len are going on their first date for Valentine's Day, and they've never experienced anything so nerve-wracking. Valentine's Day oneshot.


**First Love Candid**

This year, Valentine's Day was on a Sunday. Which is why Rin's heart started to race when she received a text.

Len: Do you want to go to a movie this Sunday?

It was the first time Len had ever managed to ask a girl out in his fourteen years, so his accelerating heart rate was understandable as he received her reply.

Rin: Sure (*^^*) What time should we meet?

Did he know what day it was this Sunday? Rin wasn't sure. Her heart was pounding so loudly as she sat on her bed, staring at the phone, waiting for his reply.

Len: I'll come by around noon and we can walk there together, okay?

Len wasn't sure if she noticed that he'd picked Valentine's Day as the day for their date. Was that romantic or presumptuous? After all, if it was Valentine's Day, didn't that sort of label them as a couple even though they'd be on their first date?

Rin: That sounds good. I'll see you then.

As promised, Len came to pick her up at noon on Sunday, and the two went out into town. Rin was so nervous she couldn't breathe; Len felt exactly the same. Rin plucked at the hem of her skirt, needing to focus her attention on something. Len, on the other hand, focused his attention on guiding them through the busy town. Cautiously, he warned, "We should probably stand a little closer together. I'm worried that I might lose you in the crowd."

"Eh?" Rin wondered, blushing a little and turning her gaze immediately down to her feet when she met his. She didn't notice him doing the same. "Yeah, you're right."

And so, the two stepped closer together and continued walking. Rin allowed the hair to fall in front of her eyes so she could watch Len through it. He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was locked to the ground. Rin nearly sighed, but she stopped herself just in time. She felt exactly the same.

Rin took a small breath and dared to attempt to break the silence. "Um, hey," she murmured to get his attention. His gaze immediately flew to hers, which only made her stomach flip once more. "Why did you invite me here?"

Len anxiously bit his lower lip. She wouldn't really like his answer, but he couldn't think of anything better to say. "I can't honestly say the true reason."

Rin was a little put down by his response, not only because it was an unsatisfying answer to the question in general, but it also put an immediate end to the conversation, and they fell into silence once more.

Next, Len dared to attempt to break it. "It's awesome that we don't have homework, huh?"

Rin smiled a little tensely at him and replied, "Uh huh."

Then, the silence took over again. The two continued making their way through the streets quietly. Rin tried to think of something to say, but, even if she did, she couldn't seem to form the words on her lips. Len wanted to say something, but he was afraid of how she'd react to anything he said.

Finally, Len managed to say, "I really like your outfit. It's cute."

"Thanks," Rin said with a tentative smile. "Miku helped me pick it out."

"That's nice of her," Len offered up, glad to be able to get past a basic question and reply.

"Yeah, she's a good friend."

_And_ . . . the conversation died again.

More silent walking followed. Len gazed longingly at the hand that hovered so close to his. He really wanted to hold Rin's hand, but it would be too strange to just grab it. He thought for a moment before coming up with a good excuse.

"Hey, wanna try something?" he wondered, trying to sound as kind and inviting as he could.

Rin looked at him curiously and gently nodded. "I guess so."

Len guided her out of the traffic, taking her right to the entrance of a café. Then, he lifted a hand, which she stared at curiously. "I just wanted to compare. You're really tiny, after all."

"You're not much taller than me, you know," she replied with a smile, playing along and placing her hand against his, all the while knowing that he was just using this as an excuse to touch her.

"Wow, your palm's really small," he said, genuinely surprised. "And your fingers are much thinner than mine."

Rin, unable to meet her date's gaze and instead staring at his chest, smiled a little and supplied, "That's probably just because I'm a girl. I don't think it's really that amazing."

"I guess," he laughed a little, looking at her gaze and then quickly looking away. Their hands still waited in the air between them. He knew it was about time to move his hand away, but Rin hadn't moved hers, either. Neither wanted to pull away. They wanted to stay there for a little longer.

"We're going to be late for the movie if we don't hurry," Rin stated finally after the silence became too overwhelming. It felt absolutely boiling right now, as well. She felt she might drown if she didn't start moving soon.

"Right," Len agreed, beginning to walk again while she followed beside him.

That silence fell once more as they walked. Len gazed at Rin's hand, stretching his fingers a little, reaching for her hand, before thinking better of it and drawing back. Rin noticed, but she was too nervous to return the gesture. She gazed at her feet instead.

Then, Rin let out a squeal of shock as someone bumped into her. She caught sight of teal twintails escaping into the crowd in the corner of her eye as she stumbled forward, grabbing the hem of Len's shirt to steady herself.

"S-sorry," she murmured apologetically.

Len then did something neither of the two had expected. His hand grabbed the one that had taken possession of his shirt.

"Let's walk together," he requested. "I don't want to lose you."

Rin gazed at her feet for a moment before looking up and meeting his eyes, smiling brightly at him. "'Kay."

Silence followed after that as they walked to the theatre, but it didn't seem as bad as it had before. Rin wanted to ask him so many things, but she kept quiet. Len wanted to know how she felt about him, but he didn't dare ask. Instead, holding hands the entire way, the two kept silent until they made it to the movie.

Once the movie was over, they stopped at the café to have dessert. While Rin scooped up some ice cream into a tiny spoon, Len questioned, "You wanted to know why I invited you here?"

Rin froze, spoon in her mouth, and then, gently, nodded, looking at him.

"I like you," he replied, "and I want you to like me."

"Eh?" Rin questioned, widening her eyes at him and blushing. With a shy smile, she averted her gaze and murmured, "Sure."

**Author's Note: Quite honestly, that song is so adorable that I knew I'd have to write it eventually, even though I always said I won't write for common pairings. Well, this is one of the first place pairings for my Valentine's Day poll. Hope you enjoyed! And for those of you who follow me, prepare to be overdosed with oneshots tomorrow.**


End file.
